Satyameva Jayate (2018 film)
|Daish Film Production}} | writer = Milap Milan Zaveri | screenplay = Milap Milan Zaveri | starring = John Abraham Manoj Bajpayee Aisha Sharma Amruta Khanvilkar | music = Songs: Sajid-Wajid Tanishk Bagchi Rochak Kohli Arko Pravo Mukherjee Score: Sanjoy Chowdhury | cinematography = Nigam Bomzan | editing = Maahir Zaveri | studio = T-Series Films Emmay Entertainment | distributor = T-Series | released = | runtime = 140 minutes British Board of Film Classification|website=www.bbfc.co.uk|language=en|access-date=2018-08-11}} | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 45 crore | gross = 108.32 crore }} Satyameva Jayate ( ; ) is a 2018 Indian vigilante action film directed by Milap Milan Zaveri. The film features John Abraham and Manoj Bajpayee in lead roles. It is the second collaboration between Abraham and Bajpayee who previously appeared together on screen in Shootout at Wadala. It was released on 15 August 2018 along with Akshay Kumar's film Gold. The shooting for the film began on 5 March 2018 and it premiered on 5 April 2018. The official trailer for the film was released on 28 June 2018. John Abraham Manoj Bajpayee Milap Milan Zaveri|date=2018-06-28|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odXKXLG43co|access-date=2018-06-28}} The film was released on the Indian Independence Day, 15 August 2018. Plot The movie starts with gruesome killing of a policeman by hooded guy, who burns him alive and leaves his ashes on the stairs of the police station in a pot. He challenges all corrupt policeman that he will kill all of them brutally if they don't stop taking bribes. The safety of Mumbai city has been assigned to a police department with roughly 200,000 officers, the majority of whom are corrupt. When four police inspectors are burnt alive in a series of merciless killings, the entire police force is terrified. The media is looking for answers. The public is on the fence over these killings, which appear to be the work of Veer, a bold, calculating, and unapologetic vigilante. Fearing the next attack, the Commissioner calls upon DCP Shivansh, their best bet to catch Veer. What follows is a confrontation of epic proportions through the corrupt underbelly of the financial capital. Cast * John Abraham as Veer Rathod * Manoj Bajpayee as DCP Shivansh Rathod * Aisha Sharma as Shikha Rathod * Manish Choudhary as Commissioner Manish Shukla * Amruta Khanvilkar as Sarita Rathod * Devdatta Nage as Inspector Shankar Gaikwad * Chetan Pandit as Inspector Shiv Rathod * Nora Fatehi as herself (special appearance in song "Dilbar") Release The film was released on 15 August 2018 to coincide with Indian Independence Day. The film was released along with Akshay Kumar's Gold. It was released on 2500 screens in India. Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 15:40 | language = Hindi | label = T-Series | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} The music for the film is composed by Sajid-Wajid, Tanishk Bagchi, Rochak Kohli and Arko Pravo Mukherjee while lyrics are penned by Shabbir Ahmed, Kumaar, Arko Pravo Mukherjee, Danish Sabri and Ikka. The background score is composed by Sanjoy Chowdhury. The first song of the film, "Dilbar" from the 1999 film Sirf Tum originally sung by Alka Yagnik and composed by Nadeem-Shravan has been recreated for this film by Tanishk Bagchi in the voices of Neha Kakkar, Dhvani Bhanushali and Ikka and it was released on 4 July 2018. The second song of the film titled as "Paniyon Sa" which is sung by Atif Aslam and Tulsi Kumar was released on 12 July 2018. The third song of the film to be released was "Tajdar-E-Haram", a Qawwali which is sung by Wajid Khan, on 26 July 2018. The fourth and the last song, "Tere Jaisa" sung by Arko Pravo Mukherjee and Tulsi Kumar was released on 1 August 2018. The soundtrack was by released T-Series on 1 August 2018. Box office Satyameva Jayate collected 20.52 crore in India on Day 1 which is the highest opening for a John Abraham film and the 5th highest opener film of 2018 after Sanju, Race 3, Gold and Baaghi 2 . On day 2 it saw a big dip and collected 7.92 crore which makes a total of 28.44 crore at Box Office. The film collected 9.18 crore on day 3. The film collected 9.03 crore on its fourth day and 10.26 crore on day 5 which makes its collections to 56.91 crore. The film collected 103.21 crore in India. Reviews * Times of India References External links * * Satyameva Jayate at Bollywood Hungama Category:2018 films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Indian action drama films Category:Indian action thriller films Category:Films about corruption in India Category:Indian vigilante films Category:Films scored by Sajid-Wajid Category:Indian films Category:Indian action films